


It's all my fault....

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: My TFRB AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blood, F/M, FBI, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Singing, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Burns is just a kid who lost his mother, his family's love and almost his sanity. But when things start turning around he's starting to understand just what a family is again his mothers murderer shows up in the same park that Cody sings in everyday.</p><p>The murderer tells him that he will be coming after him soon. Will Cody tell his father? Or will he keep it a secret?</p><p>[Remake of 'He's coming for me']</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cody's, Charlie's and Kade's povs

_"Cody! Run!" Mommy yells at me._

_"Mommy!" I yell trying to run to her._

_The scary man with the gun hits me with it in my eye. I fall down just as a big bang goes off. The type of big bang I hear on Kade's action movies that come out of the metal thing. Looking over at mommy and the man I see mommy was on the ground with red stuff coming out of her chest._

_"MOMMY!" I yell trying to get over to her._

_I cry out when the scary man stomps on my arm. I hear something in it crack making me cry a little. Holding my arm and looking over at mommy I hear sirens not to far away. "Shit!" The scary man says before going to run away._

_He stops and looks back at me. "I'll come back for you soon. When I'm done with you, you'll wish I'd killed you tonight." He says before running away again._

_Crawling over to my mommy I sob as I look down at her. "Mommy!" I yell as she coughs up blood._

_"C-Cody. I-I want you too kn-know something. M-Mommy loves you. Th-This isn't your f-fault. I-I want you to g-grow up b-big and strong. O-Ok? *Gasps for breath* T-Tell the others I-I love them...." Mommy says before her eyes shut._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY!"_  
\-------  
Gasping I sit up gripping my chest. Looking around I notice I fell asleep at my desk again. Sighing I wipe my eyes and forehead with my shirt sleeve. Getting up I feel something slip off of my shoulders. Looking down I see a blanket that was on my bed. Looking at my desk I then notice a platter of food, which was still warm to the touch somehow, next to my organized manga pages. Graham.

Sighing I open the top of the platter to see a plate of last nights dinner and a can of soda. He must've came into my room last night. Taking a bite of mashed potatoes I remember why I fell asleep at my desk.  
-  
_"Cody! Come here for a second son!" Dad yells from the kitchen._

_"Coming dad!" I yell back as I put the fishing touches on my characters t-shirt._

_Walking out of my room a scent catches me off guard. Red velvet cake? Walking into the kitchen I gulp seeing Mr.Pfeiffer was standing there holding a square box smiling. Looking at my family I see that no body is smiling. "Hi Mr.Pfeiffer. What are you doing here?" I ask walking up to him and dad._

_"You forgot you cake Cody so I brought it over for you." He says putting it on the table. "It's your favorite today. Red velvet. Your mothers recipe." He says smiling softly._

_I look him in disbelief. Mom's recipe has been missing for years and only I know it. "You made it kiddo. I caught you baking while half asleep again." He says with a chuckle._

_My face gets a bit warm at that. "Guess I've been working you too hard again. Take a few days off. Consider it a paid vacation." He says rubbing the top of my head._

_I smile and nod. "Thanks Mr.Pfeiffer. I think a break would do me some good. I haven't been able to sleep that well lately." I say smiling._

_"Why? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly._

_"It's nothing really. I just keep watching horror movies in the middle of the night." I say smiling._

_Mr.Pfeiffer chuckles. "Ah the old horror movie nightmare. Which one is freaking you out?"_

_"Annabelle."_

_"Yeah that one is scary. Well you have the rest of the week off and next week too. Goodnight Cody."_

_"Goodnight Mr.Pfeiffer." I say as he walks out._

_As soon as we hear the door shut everybody is staring at me. "What the hell was that Cody?! You work for him?" Kade asks with a growl._

_Sighing I go to say something but dad cuts me off. "Cody why didn't you tell us you had a job at the bakery?" He asks softly._

_"Oh come on dad. Your not even gonna yell at the little-" "Because you wouldn't care. You never do."_

_Everybody looks at me with confused eyes before I start talking again. "Ever since mom was killed you guys don't care about me. I even told you guys I wish that I died that day not mom. And all of you. All of you said; "So do I Cody." You don't care about me. You only care about your image around the island so you pretend to care!" I say glaring at the ground._

_I hear heavy footsteps walk over to over to me before a fist makes contact with my left eye then again with my mouth making me bite my lip. "KADE!" I hear Dani yell._

_"OF COURSE WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU KILLED OUR MOM! YOU KILLED DAD'S WIFE! YOU COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! I WISH YOU DIED THAT NIGHT! NOT MOM! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Kade yells at me._

_Looking up at him I wince feeling blood dribble down my chin. His eyes get wide as I stare up at him. He looks at his clenched fist then at me then his hand covers his mouth when he realized what he said to me. He's never hit me before. Throwing me into a tombstone broken arm first and verbal abuse are one thing. But he's never HIT me. "C-Cody I-" He says reaching out for me._

_I flinch and move backwards. Standing up I back away. "I hate you. I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!!" I yell before running into my room._

_Wiping the blood off of my chin I walk over to my desk. Tears burn in my eyes as I swipe my arm over it making all of my finished pages go flying. Laying my head in my arms I sob into my desk. Alone. Like always._  
-  
Sniffling I grab some make up from my left drawer and a mirror. Making sure I have enough of the right skin tone I start to cover up the black eye that Kade gave me last night.  
~  
Looking down at the picture of my wife I remember her funeral. She would've been so pissed at me.  
-  
_I watch as my wife's coffin is lowered into the ground. The last person to see her alive was my youngest son Cody, who is standing next to his oldest brother Kade. Cody's only 5 and he saw everything. He didn't come out unscathed from what happened either. He had a scrape on his cheek, a broken arm and a black eye which is currently covered with a special eye patch so it won't get infected._

_My little girl cries into my side as her mothers coffin is buried. Dani's 14 while her two older brother's were 15 (Kade) and 14 1/2 (Graham). They shouldn't be seeing their mother being lowered into the cold damp earth this early on in their lifes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CODY! MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kade yells at his little brother._

_I glance to my left and see Cody had tears in his baby blue eyes while being held up by his dress shirt by his oldest brother who was growling at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry big bwother!" Cody yells in tears._

_"Sorry won't bring her back you murderer!" Kade yells in pure anger._

_Kade then threw his little brother into a tombstone and little Cody screamed in pain when he hit his arm, which was in a sling and soft cast, on the side of the tombstone._

_I watched as Mrs.Neederlander, Hailey, Doc Greene, Frankie, Graham and Prescott ran over to Cody but Cody quickly ran away crying holding a picture of his mother._

_After that I didn't see him for three days. And when I did.......I blamed him for everything. I even hit him. I slapped my baby boy across his little tear stained face so hard that he had a bruise for a week. He ran to his room sobbing. I didn't even try to comfort him or apologize. I just went back to my drink._  
-  
Sighing I put the picture down and stand up. _"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"_

Cody's words ring in my head as I get dressed for the day. _"Ever since mom was killed you guys don't care about me."_

Buttoning up my shirt I hold back the urge to cry. My son, my baby boy, thinks I don't care about him. I hate myself. I did make it seem that way the first five months after Rose died. I hit him, I yelled at him. I see why he thinks I hate him.

But I don't. I love my son. I swear I do. I hope Cody will stop thinking like that after today. I'm going to try and make up with Cody today. Show him that I do love and care for him. Hopefully I don't fuck up.

Rose, please give me strength today.  
~  
_"Cody! Cody, were are you squirt?!" I yell out into the city._

_"He's probably hiding from you." Heatwave say angrily from his monitor._

_Sighing I know he's right. Cody ran away because of me. It's all my fault. All because I hit him. Closing my eyes I take in a deep breath. Then....I feel air rushing by me. Opening my eyes I see nothing. It's dark and I'm falling._

_I land on something hard making me loose my breath for a second. Groaning I get onto my knees and elbows. "What was that?" I ask before I feel something wet hitting me._

_Looking up I see it's rain. "What the? Wasn't I just with Heatwave?" I ask myself as I watch the rain come down. Shaking my head I get up just as a gun shot rings in my ears._

_Looking around I notice I'm right below the hill with that giant tree mom used to take everyone to for picnics. Running up the hill I gasp when I see a brown jacket on the ground. Picking it up I see there's blood on it._

_"CODY!" I yell as I rush up the hill towards a small body with long blonde hair._

_Falling to my knees I turn the small body over to see my little brothers face with the black eye and split lip that I gave him. Looking at his chest I see a gun shot wound right over his heart. "No. NO!" I yell checking for a pulse._

_But I get nothing. "CODY!"_  
-  
"CODY!" I yell sitting up in bed.

Panting softly I look around my room and notice it's still dark outside. Rushing towards Cody's room I open the door to see him fast asleep at his desk with tear stains on his face. Walking over I feel something under my foot.

Picking up my foot I see a page from a comic book. Looking at the floor I see more pages. Picking one up I see that a character is fighting someone. Turning the page over I see it's himself but with glowing red eyes.

Picking up the rest of the pages I sit on the end of Cody's bed and try and figure out which page goes where. I sit there reading it for a couple of minutes before I see the next chapter page. Chapter 177?! How long has Cody been making this?!

I hear a small sneeze and look over at Cody. Cody coughs softly in his sleep with a pained face. Shivering I feel just how cold it is in his room. A gust of wind catches my attention. Looking at the window I notice it's open. Closing it I grab a blanket from Cody's bed and wrap him up the best I can.

Kissing his forehead I walk out of his room and to the kitchen. Putting together a plate of food for him I grab a can of his favorite soda, orange crush, then put the lid over the food that goes with the tray. Taking into Cody's room I place it gently on his desk so I don't wake him up.

I pet his head gently then kiss his forehead. "Goodnight Cody. I love you little bro don't ever think I don't." I say as I quietly walk out of his room.

Closing the door I go back to my room. Laying down in my bed I pull a photo album from under my pillow. Flipping through it I stop at a picture of me holding Cody up in my arms on Halloween 9 years ago.

With that memory in mind I fall back asleep remembering that Halloween.  
\---------  
Stepping out of my room I stretch and groan when my back pops. Sniffing the air I smile. Breakfast is ready. Going into the kitchen I notice that everybody except Cody was at the table. Even dad was sitting down. Usually he'd be running around the kitchen. But today he isn't.

Looking over at the stove I see that Doc Greene was cooking with Cody. "Alright Cody we need strawberries. Can you get them?" He asks as he puts a platter of fruit on the table.

Cody nods and grabs the strawberries. "Got 'em!" He says smiling.

Doc takes them and pats Cody on the head. "Thank you my little assistant!" He says smiling.

Cody sits down at the end of the table so he's not near anyone and eats some of his fruits. Right before he gets a piece of grapefruit into his mouth I slap the fork away. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing?! That's grapefruit! Your allergic to grapefruit!" I yell as I check him for swelling.

"Cody! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Doc asks as he removes the Grapefruit and Grapefruit pieces from the table/Cody's plate.

Sighing I hold Cody to me when I find nothing wrong. Holding him close I don't want to let him go ever again. I feel two tiny fists on my back as he grips on tightly to me. I hear a small sob come from my baby brother as I hold him to me so I pet his head gently as tears prick at my eyes too.

It's ok little brother. I have you and I'm never letting go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's pov

"Come on Cody! Eat it before it melts!" Dani says as I try to eat my ice cream.

I giggle as it gets all over my hands. "I'm trying!" I say smiling.

Walking over to dad and the rest I smile as we walk into the park. Tripping I gasp as my ice cream hits the ground. I would've fallen with it if a man hadn't grabbed me around the waist. He holds me for a second until I look up at him.

I feel my eyes widen when I see the man's face. The same face of the man that killed my mother. "Are you alright young man? Oh! It seems you dropped your ice cream. Don't worry, I see a ice cream vendor over there." He says helping me stand before rushing over to the vendor.

I feel my heart race as his face is etched even deeper into my memory. The scar over his left eyebrow and on his chin, his bald head and tobacco and mint gum smelling breath. "Here you go little guy." He says giving me a wrapped sponge bob ice cream.

I feel him slip a piece of paper into my hand along with the ice cream. "Have a good day now." He says in his sickly sweet voice.

Dropping the ice cream I put the note in my pocket and walk forward. I feel the ice cream get crushed under my foot but I don't care. I look out to where he walked towards. Pulling the note out of my pocket I open it. After reading the note I feel my heart stop.

_'I told you I'd come after you.'_

A loud rumbling catches my attention looking up I see a motorcycle racing towards me. "MOVE! MY BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!!" The driver yells in fear.

Pulling out a lighter that I found a couple of days ago I burn the note to ashes. I jump out the way just as the driver jumps off. "Ahh!" I hear a female voice scream.

Looking back I see that Hailey was on the ground directly in the run away motorcycle's path. Grabbing a near by baseball bat I run in front of Hailey. Waiting just for the right time I swing, hitting the front tire which knocks the motorcycle away and straight into a tree. Looking over at the motorcycle driver I see that they were unconscious.

Hailey hugs me sniffling. "Thank you! Thank you!" She says crying softly.

A paramedic runs over to the motorcycle driver and put them on the stretcher. Then quickly take them to the hospital after telling dad. Letting go of Hayley I run away and towards the only place that I know is safe. Remembering two Christmas' ago when I vowed something to myself.  
\--  
_Tugging on a sweater and my boots I walk towards the kitchen. I hope dad will come out and play with me in the snow. He did promise yesterday after all. But maybe he won't want to after what I did earlier. Hopefully his present will change his mind._

_Sighing I go to walk into the kitchen but stop when I hear Doc Greene. "CHARLIE! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING INSTEAD OF GETTING READY?! I'VE BEEN HOLDING CODY IN MY ARMS AS HE CRIED SAYING YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU HATED HIM!"_

_My heart stops at that. He told dad. "He shouldn't have even been outside. I grounded him for a month. Before you even ask why it's because he has been coming home in later and later everyday and won't tell me why. Now can you please leave Doc? I'm busy." Dad says as I press myself against the wall._

_"Charlie he had a red mark on his cheek. A hand print. You hit him again didn't you?" Doc asks._

_I hear dad stop flipping through his book before he says something that made me wish I was never born. "So what if I did? He's just a little bitch. It's his fault that Rose died! I wish I never had a third son!"_

_My heart stops as tears flood my eyes. "Charlie....you don't really mean that do you?" Doc asks softly._

_"Of course I do! I hate that little brat! It was Roses Idea for another kid! Not mine." Dad says with a deep growl in his throat._

_Walking into the kitchen I hold back my sobs as I grip dad's gift tighter. "Cody! How much of that did you hear?" Doc asks as he walks over to me._

_I walk past him and slam dad's gift on the table. "Here's your stupid gift! I thought maybe it would make you at least love me a little. So much for that huh?!" I say as the tears flow freely from my eyes._

_Dad looks at me in surprise before I wipe my eyes with the back of my arm. "If you hate me so much then I'll never talk to you again." I say before running out of the house._  
\--  
Panting I fight against the wind as I fall in front of the tree that me and mom love so much. Crawling farther up towards it I try and warm myself up as much as I can but my arms feel frozen. When I was running up here I found out that the small winter storm was upgraded to a blizzard. "M-Mom. I-I-I wish you w-were here." I say softly.  
\--  
"...s...on...!" 

_Who is that? What's that beeping? "Son! Cody open your eyes please." I hear daddy say close to my ear._

_Groaning I open my eyes to see him. Doc Greene. "Daddy." I whisper as I gently tap his hand._

_"Cody! Oh thank goodness!" He says holding me to him carefully._

_"I'm ok daddy. I promise." I say before he looks me in the eye with confusion all over his face. "Da-I mean chief Burns hates me. You've been more of a dad to me anyway."_

_Something drops outside the door making me and daddy look over. Chief Burns was standing there with a sad look on his face and a bag on the ground near his leg. Tears fall from his eyes before he runs away with daddy right behind him._

_If he gets this upset over this then how will he act if I tell him that the guy who killed mom is going to be coming after me soon? Itching my arm where a IV was I sigh._

_"Mom. If you can hear me, please don't get mad at me for this. I'm not going to tell him. I don't want him to get hurt. So I vow that I will never tell him. That way he'll stay safe." I say softly._  
\-------  
Sitting under the giant cherry tree I look up when I feel a faint breeze. Holding out my hand I catch a cherry bundle that fell. I smile and play with them for a second before I eat one. These cherries are the best on the island.

Sighing I curl up under the tree. Silent tears leave my eyes as I start to fall asleep from running all the way here.

"Mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chief Burns, Graham's and Cody's pov's.

Sitting on the floor I sigh softly before kissing Cody's sweaty forehead. He coughs in his sleep as his face gets even paler. My poor baby.

It had started to rain earlier which caused Cody's asthma to start acting up since he was asleep under his and Roses favorite tree for about two hours before we finally found him. It's not a bad storm, just a run of the mill thunderstorm, but it was bad enough to soak Cody to the bone.

Grabbing the ear thermometer I gently put it in his ear. I pull it back and feel my heart sink. 102.3°F. It went up 2.3 since about ten minutes ago. "Charlie? Are you in here?" I hear Doc's voice come from the doorway.

Looking up I see him watching me. He smiles and walks over to me. "I heard what happened in town. Cody saved Hailey's life." Doc says as he gently pets Cody's head.

Cody let's out a soft sigh and gains a tiny smile on his face. I smile then look down at the thermometer. Dropping it onto my lap I feel tears fall down my face. My baby boy is sick. It's dangerous for him to get sick. Since he was born he has always had asthma from my side of the family and a weak amune system from Roses side of the family.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. "Come on Charlie. I think I know something that'll cheer you up." Doc says as he helps me stand up.  
\--------  
Moaning I fall back onto my bed. "Hah...looks like that helped huh sweetheart?" Doc asks smiling at me.

I smile as much as I could behind the ball gag. He takes it off of me and tosses it aside. Pulling him down for a kiss I smile at him. "Thank you Ezra. I needed that." I say as he pulls out of me.

He kisses my cheek and smiles. "Come on, let's get dressed. I'm going to need your help making lunch." He says as he cleans off my stomach and cleans my hole.

I smile and sit up. "Alright. But no funny business. Dani and Graham almost caught us this morning."

He chuckles and throws my boxers at my face.  
\--------  
~  
Humming softly I pat down Cody's face. It's been about two days since he got sick. Since then dad moved him into the living room so that he can be watched better. His fever broke yesterday but he still has cold sweats and shivers.

Cody whimpers softly and tries to get away from my hand. "I'm fine Graham. Please just stop I promise I'm ok." He says with a tiny smile.

I smile and sit next to him. Right before the alarm sounds. We both groan as I get up. "Alright buddy I'll be back soon. Just sit back and watch cartoons." I say as I kiss his forehead.

He giggles softly as I give him the remote and tuck him in. "Love you Cody."

"Love you Gram Gram."  
~  
Groaning I turn over. "Good morning kiddo~"

Sighing I open my eyes to see HIM. "Hi." I groan as I try and sit up.

I see him frown and he helps me sit up. "Why are you helping me?" I ask him before he pulls out a cup of chicken noodle soup.

"Because I thought of something. What's the one thing that your dad toke from me? My wife and my child." He says with a smile.

"Your wife was holding your kid captive and threatened to kill him and herself." I say as I sniff the soup.

"I didn't poison that if that's what you think." He says as he stands up.

I sip it and sigh happily. It's warming up my tummy. "So anyway, I toke his wife and I was planning on killing you but I changed my mind. I think I'll keep you. I already have a room all set up for you. I even made little plush versions of those robots that you love so much for bedtime." He says as he comes in with a glass of orange juice.

I force myself to swallow the soup in my mouth and look up at him in disbelief. "WHAT?!" I yell as he wipes my mouth.

"My son was only 4 months old when he died which was eleven years ago. So I'm going to use you as a replacement. By the end of the month your going to be calling me papa!" He grins.

As soon as he says that everything goes black.  
\--------  
"Cody? Cody? You ok buddy?" I hear a thick voice say.

Opening my eyes I see Heatwaves holo-mater form. He chuckles and helps me sit up. "Hey buddy. You feel ok?" He asks as he takes off his firemens' helmet and puts it onto my head.

I giggle softly and nod. "I actually feel a lot better." I say smiling. 

Heatwave smiles softly. Heatwave pushes his shaggy red hair back before moving out of the way. I tilt my head before a flash of orange and white tackles me. "CODY! Your ok! We found you laying on the floor with a thing of empty soup and a glass of orange juice!" Blades says as he gently squeezes me.

I giggle and hug him back. "I'm ok Blades. I made myself some soup and got a cup of orange juice. I must've fallen asleep again. No worries!" I say smiling.

Blades picks me on his back and smiles. "You must be hungry! Time to eat!" He says before trotting into the kitchen while making helicopter noises.

I giggle smiling before remembering what HE said.

I don't wanna live with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's pov
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys!

"Dad I'm fine! My fever broke, my head doesn't hurt anymore and I can walk a straight line." I say as my dad fusses over me.

"I'm just making sure son. If you don't feel well when we're out and about tell us ok?" Dad says as I get into the passenger seat of Chase.

Dad gets into the driver's seat with a smile when Chase starts to bombard me with questions. "How is your temperature? Are you queasy? Are you hungry? Are you cold? I started carrying a blanket in my glove box along with some winter garments such as gloves, hats and scarfs." Chase says just as I start to shiver a little.

"I'm fine _dad_." I say before Chase's Holo-form appears in the backseat.

The Holo-form takes a blanket out from under the backseat and wraps it around me. "I'll roll up my windows." He says as he ruffles my hair before disappearing.  
\------------------------  
I watch dad look at all of the kimono's for the family. "Cody? Why is your sire looking at those strange articles of clothing?" Chase asks me in a whisper.

Looking up at him from where I was playing a old gameboy game I notice that his blue eyes were staring at the kimonos. "Oh! Right this will be the first time you see the Cherry Blossom Festival. Well basically it's a big party to celebrate the beginning and ending of Spring. You came here in the middle of Spring so it makes sense that your not aware about this yet. It's usually only held during the beginning of Spring in Japan but here we celebrate it twice. Once in the beginning for the life of the cherry tree that my mom planted and the next time, or in this case next week, is to celebrate the passing of Spring and beginning of summer." I say as dad goes to try on his kimono. 

"I'll be right back you two. Kade, Dani, Graham and the others should be here soon." He says before going into a changing room.

"How did the festival begin taking place here?" Chase asks me as I look over my own Kimono.

"My mom. She brought the tradition here years ago back in college. Mama missed the festivals so she told the mayor that it would attract tourists. He agreed immediately, under one condition. My mom, the song bird of the island, would sing a song every festival. But since mom's death there hasn't been anyone to sing so the mayor hired a band. But this year I'm going to sing." I say as I take my kimono over to Chase.

"Really? Well I look forward to hearing you." Chase says as he looks at my kimono.

Smiling I sit down and wait for my dad to come out.  
\------------------------  
Humming I comb my hair as HE sits on my bed while reading a book. "So when you finally come home with me what do you want for dinner? Mac and cheese? Hamburgers? Spaghetti? Hm?" He asks me as I try to get a tangle out of my hair.

Sighing I give up as my comb get's stuck. "I told you before that I'm not going to be leaving my family." I say as HE stands up.

He chuckles before spraying something in my hair which makes my comb go though. "Oh but you will my boy. You'll have no choice unless you want me to kill your pathetic family." He whispers in my ear before he starts to comb my hair.

My heart stops for a second before it speeds up. If I don't go with him then he'll kill my family. But if I do then I have to leave my family. Forever.  
\------------------------  
Sitting up in bed I place a hand over my racing heart. It's been almost six hours since HE said he would kill my family. I can't let that happen. Standing up I grab a old backpack that I used to use as a sleep over pack for when I go to Frankie's and walk over to my closet.

Pulling out some of my clothes from my closet I fold them then place them into the back pack. Going over to my desk I grab a clean sketchbook, a few pencils, a sharpener, colored pencils and a picture of my family. Going to my dresser I pull out some socks, underwear and some pajamas. Going over to my old bookcase I pick out a few manga's, some science books and my favorite book about Dragon's.

I have no choice but to go with HIM. I can't let him hurt my family. With that thought in mind I place my full bag in my closet.  
\------------------------  
Groaning I sit down as I rub my throat from practising my song for almost forty minutes. "You did good young one. I'm not surpised though. You are the son of the song bird of Griffin Rock." My music teacher says as she gives me a bottle of water.

Smiling I nod and take a sip. "Thank you." I say after swallowing the water.

Sighing I stand up and grab my library books that I had borrowed since the school library is still open to the summer school kids. "See you tomorrow Miss Smith." I say before walking out.

Going over to the library drop off I slip them in before heading towards the front doors. Walking out of the school door's I feel something hit the side of my leg. Looking down I see a Soccer ball. "Hey! Can you pass that here?!" I hear somebody yell.

Looking over I see a girl with black hair with a pink streak near her eye standing next to two boy's. One is tall and has black hair and one has brown hair with thick red glasses over his eyes. Shrugging I kick it back. "Thank you!" The tall boy says.

I nod and go to walk away but stop when I see a motorcycle's mirror move. With no one on it. "Does that Motorcycle belong to anyone?" I ask while surprising a smile when I see a very familiar muscle car.

"Oh! That's Jack's! Pretty cool huh?" The black/pink haired girl says as she walks over with the boy's. "The muscle car is Raf's ride and the big green car is mine."

Smiling I yawn softly just as a helicopter rotors could be heard. "Yeah I guess their pretty cool. But my big brother can fly. Can yours?" I ask as Dani and Blades land not to far away from us.

Rushing over I wave at the other kids. "Nice meeting you and your Autobot friends! If you want to meet my family of bots and humans then follow us!" I say as I jump into Blades.

I snicker when I see their astonished faces before they run to their friends. Well today is going to be fun.  
\------------------------  
"Welcome to the Griffin Rock Emergency Dispatch. Or as I like to call it. Home." I say as I walk inside with Dani, Blades, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Raf, Miko and Jack.

They had introduced themselves over the comm. link on the way over. Anyways I walk everyone over to the bunker elevator that fit's the bots. Smirking I nudge Dani. "Watch this." I whisper.

"Miko can you pull the lever please?" I ask while pointing at the lever that makes us go down fast.

She shrugs and pulls it. "Wrong lever!!!" I yell as we go down.

By the time we're in the bunker the humans, Bumblebee and Blades were laughing while the other bots were confused. "Ok that was funny!" Raf says smiling.

Giggling I go stiff when I see Optimus and Team Primes medic, Ratchet were glaring at us. "So nice of you three to join us. Might I remind you we are here on a mission to interview the rescue bots and their partners and not on a vacation!?" He says with a glare.

Miko huffs and crosses her arms as she stomps up to Ratchet. "Um excuse me?! You had us tell our families that we were going to Griffin Rock to go to the cherry blossom festival with Jack and his mom! This will probably be the last thing I get to do with my friends and you guys since *hic* since *hic* since I have to go home soon." Miko says as big tears roll down her face.

Walking over to her I glare at Optimus and Ratchet as I hug her. "It's ok Miko. It's ok." I say as she sobs into my shoulder.

Bulkhead walks over and picks her and me up before holding us to his chest. "Look. Think of it this way. What if you guy's got separated from each other and couldn't see each other for a long time. Wouldn't you be sad? Wouldn't you miss you friends? Wait your a team. Wouldn't you miss your family? Put yourself in Miko's shoes. What if you knew that you would probably never be able to see your friends again?" I say as I rub circles in Miko's back as Bulkhead gently rubs her head with a finger.

Ratchet and Optimus look at each other before sighing. "Alright, Alright, Alright. We're on vacation." Ratchet says with a sigh.

"We're sorry Miko. Don't leak." Optimus says as he gently wipes Miko's eyes.

Miko sniffles and smiles. "It's called crying big guy. Not leaking." She says softly.

I smile and hug both Miko and Bulkhead. "Don't worry Miko. Maybe your parents will let you stay another year? So you won't have to worry." I say smiling.

Miko smiles back before pulling out a flip phone and sits down on Bulkhead's shoulder. Bulkhead put's me down and I'm greeted by a bear hug from my sister. "Cody! You could be a negotiator when you get older!" She says as Arcee walks over.

"Your Dani correct? I need to interview you and your partner Blades." She says before I watch my sister and her walk off.

Looking around I see that my family was scattered around down here, talking to the Autobot's. Well, I'm not needed here. Going to the elevator I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder. Grabbing the person's arm I quickly flip them over my head and into the floor. "Ow! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I was just trying to ask you where you were going." Jack asks with his hands up in a defensive manner.

Panting slightly I look around to see everyone staring at me. Chuckling nervously I scratch the back of my head before helping up Jack. "Just out. I need to head towards the school again. I forgot to return a book. Don't wanna get any fines." I say before rushing over to the elevator.

Quickly pushing the button to go up I wave goodbye. Sighing when the doors close I put a hand to my face. Maybe he's teaching me to well.  
\------------------------  
Humming I walk down the road with a basket in my hand and a cloak around me so the street cams don't catch a glimpse of me. Almost there. Just gotta make it outta town then I can use my hoverboard. "Feels like I'm walking on air. Feels like I'm flying. Feels like I'm walking on air. Feels like I'm flying!" I sing out to myself.

Humming the tune I gasp when I feel somebody grabs me from behind. I cry out when I'm slammed against a wall. "Looky, Looky. If it isn't Cody Burns the mom killer."

Looking up I growl when I see Dennis Cook. A bully from Grahams old high school. Years ago I started to take his beatings for him so Graham didn't get hurt anymore. I cry out when a fist makes contact with my stomach making me gasp and drop to the ground.

Holding my stomach I feel bile rise up in my throat before I feel my stomach lurch. Coughing I spit out the nasty stuf on to the ground. I cry out when I feel someone kick me over and over again.  
\------------------------  
Sniffling I wipe my bloody nose and grip the basket tight as I walk into the cave while struggling to get my flashlight out of my grocery bag. Turning on my flashlight I quickly make it to a big metal door with a symbol on it as blood drips down my face. Going over to the touch pad I quickly type in the password to open the door.

Walking though the halls I smile when I hear my friends favorite song playing behind the door. Opening the door I smile seeing a head of black hair resting peacefully on top of some blueprints. Turning down the music I gently shake their shoulder. "Come on. It's time to eat." I say as I put down my grocery bag.

The person sits up and yawns as he stretches his body out in his chair. "Ah Cody. Ah! Cody! What happened to you?!" They say standing up.

I feel his gloved hands gently cup my face before I sigh. "I'm ok. Come on just eat ok?" I say as he takes his gloves off.

I feel myself being lifted and put down in the chair he was just sitting in before me. Sighing I feel him move his cold hands over my black eye, making me wince softly. He started to look me over before sighing. "Dennis Cook?"

I nod slightly while he grabs some things. "I'm fine. I promise. No need to go out and get arrested for attempted murder. Or second degree murder." I say as I watch him load his 9mm pistol.

He sighs and puts it down. "Fine but your going to help me eat all of this food. Oh whats this? Hmm. Hahaha. How did you know I wanted this?" He asks as he pulls out a copy of Rise of the Guardians.

I smile and hop off the chair. "I know my best bud/father figure." I say smiling up at him.

He smiles and hugs me before grabbing the basket. "Come on! Let's go to the living area so we can eat and watch this!"

"Right behind you bud! Oh! Uh can I spend the night?" I ask while pulling out my cell phone.

"Hm? Oh of course! I think I still have a pair of your pajama's here from the last time. Make sure you call your father. I do not want to be accused of kidnapping." He says as he walks towards the door.

Bringing up dad's contact I quickly start texting him.

'Hey dad! Can I stay over at a friends house? I ran into him at the school.'  
Bing!

Ding!  
'Sure Cody. Just make sure it's ok with his parent's ok?'

'Ok dad! Thanks! Love you!'  
Bing!

Ding!  
'I love you too Cody. Syitm. (see you in the morning)'

Putting my phone in my pants pocket I run out and towards my friend. "He said it was ok!" I yell as I run towards him.

"Great! Come on now. Time to eat!" He says smiling.

"Ok!" I say smiling while I walk over to him as he puts the dvd in.

I smile as I sit down and watch my friend grab two plates. He hands me one smiling. 

"Thanks Morocco."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's pov

Yawning I curl up in my bed near Moroccos'. I smile softly as I hear him humming. "Good night Morocco." I say as I hug my bear tight.

Morocco smiles down at me and tucks me in before going to his bed. "Good night little otter." He says softly.

I smile as I remember when we first became friends and when he started to become like a father. Yawning I smile as I fall asleep.  
\--  
 _"For the last time NO CODY! I'm too busy to take you to the damn park! Now go to your room!" Dad yells at me as my siblings watch._

_Kade had a frown on his face while Dani and Graham were talking in whispers as I passed by them. "Cody? How about me and Dani take you? You look like you need the sun." Graham says softly._

_I look up at him then at my hand. It was really pale because I hadn't been outside lately. I go to say something but dad suddenly stands up, swaying a bit from getting up suddenly and the fact he's already drank four beers in under twenty minutes. "That little bitch isn't going anywhere besides his room." Dad says as he point's at me._

_Looking down I try to hold back tears. Dad never calls me by my name anymore. Always a curse word. I hate this. I wish I died not mom. At least then they would be happy._

_"You got that right you little fucker!" Dad yells making me jump._

_"I-I said that out loud didn't I?" I ask softly._

_"Yeah. Ya did." Kade says as he walks towards the doorway of to the rooms._

_I look back at dad but cry out when a fist makes contact with my cheek. "You stupid bitch! How dare you ignore me!" Dad yells at me as I spit out a tooth and some blood onto the floor. "Did you just get blood on my floor?! You fucker!"_

_I cry out as punch after punch hits me on my face, chest, stomach and arms. Once the hits stop I see dad standing over my form with a horrified look. "O-Oh my god. C-Cody.....I-I.....oh my god. I-I-" Dad stutters before I push him out of my way while grabbing the pocket knife he keeps on his pocket from him before running out the front door.  
-  
Panting I stop in front of mom's tree. Coughing I spit up some blood onto the white snow. Wiping my mouth I open the pocket knife and uncover my wrist from my sweater. I press the sharp blade to my wrist before vision starts to go black.  
-  
Groaning I open my eye's and look around. "Ah. Your awake. Good. How do you feel?" A voice asks from somewhere to my right._

_Looking that way I see the last person I thought I would see. "Morocco?" I whisper softly._

_"Yes dear boy now how do you feel?" He asks as he runs a scanner over me._

_"Like I was hit by a truck." I say softly._

_"I'm sorry dear boy. You gave me quite the scare when I found you passed out under that tree." Morocco says as he puts the scanner down with a frown._

_"Sorry." I say softly._

_"It's quite alright my dear boy. Are you in any pain?" He asks as he moves my bangs from my eyes making me flinch a bit._

_I shake my head slightly. "Alright then. Now who did this to you?" Morocco asks as he sits on the edge of the bed I'm laying on._

_Gulping I look away. "I don't know what your talking about. I fell down the stairs." I say softly._

_"Oh please! I went to Princeton young Cody so I'm not stupid! Now who did this?" He asks softly and a bit gently._

_"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask him._

_He rolls his eyes but nods. "My dad." I say which gains me a shocked face from the scientist. "He got angry because I wasn't listening to him."_

_Morocco looks away before sighing. "You have a broken arm, nose and three ribs are broken. You also have a black eye, a bruise growing on your cheek and your throat was clogged by blood from your missing tooth. I unclogged your throat but it will be sore. Your free to stay with me for as long as you want. I don't mind." He says before gently rubbing my head and leaving._

_Watching him leave the room I close my eye's to take a nap.  
-  
"Cody. Cody wake up lad. I've brought you some dinner." A voice says making me open my eyes slowly._

_"Huh? D-Dinner?" I say as I feel myself being sat up._

_Morocco places a tray over me then a plate is placed down along with a cup of something red. "I'll give you dessert after you finish your plate. In the cup is something called 'Kool Aid'. I read that kids like this sugary drink now eat up. Your too thin." Morocco says before turning on something before I hear cartoons._

_Looking up I see Curious George was on a large screen. "Monkey." I say smiling._

_Morocco chuckles before going to leave the room. "W-Wait!" I yell making him stop and turn back. "C-Can you stay with me? P-Please?"_

_Morocco smiles and nods. "Alright. Let me go get my own food and I'll be right back." He says before leaving._

_Looking down at my plate I see a few pieces of fried Chicken, some mashed potatoes, French fries and some mac and cheese. I smile slightly and pick up some fries before biting them. Sighing I smile when the food hits my stomach._

_"Hopefully now it won't hurt anymore." I say softly._

_Eating a few more I smile. "I see you enjoy your meal."_

_Jumping I put down the food and cover my head thinking I'm going to be punished. "Cody? Are you alright?"_

_Looking up I see Morocco standing next to me with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry I was eating your food." I say softly._

_"What? No, no, no, no. This is your food lad. It's ok to eat. Goodness what has your father done to you? Look at me lad this is all yours. You may eat it if you wish too. Alright?" He says softly._

_I nod and smile slightly. "Th-Thank you." I say softly._

_"Your welcome dear boy now eat up." He says as he sits down in a chair next to the bed._

_It was about ten minutes later that Morocco was walking in with two bowls in his hands. "Here you are." He says as he puts down a bowl of banana pudding on my tray._

_"Thank you!" I say smiling._

_Morocco chuckles. "Your welcome. You are very polite for a five year old." He says smiling._

_"I'm seven!" I say smiling._

_We both laugh softly before an explosion on the TV makes us both jump and scream.  
-  
Yawning I walk out of my room and go towards the kitchen. It's been about a week since I started living with Morocco and a week since everyone on the island thinks that I ran away and I'm hiding somewhere. Morocco has been nothing but nice to me and he's let me eat whatever I want. He got me some clothes, a few toys, he's played with me and he doesn't yell, hit or scream at me._

_I think I gained about four pounds since coming here. "Good morning Cody I made some eggs today." Morocco says as I sit at the table._

_"Good morning dad." I say softly._

_Morocco and I both freeze and look at each other. "I-I mean Good morning Morocco! I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to-!" I say before I'm brought into a tight yet gentle hug since my ribs were still healing._

_"It's ok son. I'm glad you can see me as a father figure. You need a stable one after all. How about we go into town today? I know how to disguise us." He says as he pulls away to look at me._

_I nod smiling before hugging him tight.  
-  
"Come on Jade we need to head to the video rental place." Morocc-I mean Zachary says as he turns towards me._

_I smile up at him. Morocco really does know how to make disguises. Morocco put on a honey brown wig, put on fake glasses, he hid his accent really well, he put on more causal clothes and put on work boots. I grip onto his calloused hand as we walk across the street.  
-  
Looking around I whimper not seeing Morocco anywhere. After we left the movie store we went to get some snacks at the grocery store and I got distracted by a new toy robot puppy. Sniffling I rub at my eyes as tears fall down my face._

_"Hi there little girl. Are you ok?"_

_Looking up through blurry eyes I see Dani and the others. "I want my daddy!" I cry out as I grip my yellow dress._

_Before we left Morocco stole some little girls dress for me to wear with my long black wig and my light purple hoodie makes me look like a girl. "Jade! Jade! There you are baby. Don't scare me like that." Zachary says hugging me._

_Sniffling I hug him back. "I'm sorry daddy. I got disma-dispact-distracted! by a robot puppy." I say as I cling to him._

_"Thank you for finding her." Zachary says as he puts me in the cart._

_"No problem. Just wish I could find Cody." Dad muttered softly.  
-  
"Papa? Can I ask you something?" I ask as I walk up behind Morocco._

_"Of course my boy." He says as he puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave before turning back towards me._

_"What's depression?"_

_"Depression? Depression are feelings of severe despondency and dejection. Like you can't be happy. For people with depression it's harder for them to smile, go outside things of that nature. Why do you ask?" Morocco asks as I rub at my arm._

_"I heard the word on a radio commercial." I say before running into the living room._

_Rolling up my sleeve I look at my scars and still fresh cuts from a week ago.  
-  
"Please come home Cody. Please."_

_Morocco turns off the TV and looks at me. We had finished our movie s and started to watch the News until my dad popped up on the screen begging for me to come home. "Cody. Maybe it's time." Morocco says softly._

_I nod sadly and hug him tight. "I promise I'll come visit you papa." I say as we hold each other.  
-  
"CODY!" Doc Greene says as he stares down at me in shock._

_I had walked all the way from Morocco's "home" on the other side of the island that's hiden away to Doc Greene's house and right now I'm really tired and cold since It's now two in the morning so I wasn't surprised when I felt myself falling while my vision was going black.  
-  
When I wake up I look around to see that I'm in a hospital room with my family around me. I sigh inwardly. I'm going to miss Morocco._  
\--  
Yawning I rub my eye with a fist before I feel someone pick me up from under my arms and then someone holds me to their chest. Looking up I see Morocco was holding me with tears streaming down his face. "Oh thank god. Thank you. Thank you. It was just a nightmare." Morocco says softly as he held me tight.

Humming I pet his head and kiss his cheek. "It's ok Morocco. It's ok." I say softly.

Humming I hold him to me as he lays down on the bed with me in his arms. Kissing the top of his head I close my eyes and smile as his breathing goes back to normal and his sobs stop. Ten more minutes couldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody, Graham then Cody's POV
> 
> Also......I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

"I'm back!" I yell as I walk into the house smiling. "Dad? Kade? Dani? Graham? Oh. It's you."

The man on the couch smiles as he stands. "I gave you some time kiddo. What's your choice?" He asks as he circles me.

Frowning I look down. "I'll go with you....papa." I say as I grit my teeth.

I feel two muscular arms wrap around me before I feel something wet touch the top of my head. Looking up I can see tears falling down his face. "My son is coming home." He says smiling.

Looking down I hold back my tears as I take in the fact that I'll never see my family again.  
\--  
Sitting at the table I spin my toy top as footsteps could be heard from the hallway. "Hey Cody! Sorry we're late! We were showing everyone around the island and-Cody? Are you ok bud?" Graham asks when he see's me.

My family watch in worry as I ran over to Graham and clung to his leg while tears flowed down my face. "Cody? Cody? What's wrong buddy?" Graham asks as he hugs me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I sob out as I grip onto my big brother.  
~  
Looking up at my family I pick up my baby brother. "Cody? What are you sorry about?" I ask as I tried to get him to face me. "Talk to me buddy."

I frown when my little brother wouldn't talk but instead play with the hair on my neck as his sobs turned to hiccups then tiny snores. Looking at my dad I frown as he tries to take him from me. "Let me take him." He says softly.

"No. I got him." I say as I hold my brother before seeing something on the living room table. "Dad. Did you spill paint on the table?"

"No. I haven't painted anything in years." Dad says as I walk over to the table.

Crouching down I touch the red stuff and see that it's a darker red than usual paint. It's also a lot thinner. Moving it in between my fingers I sniff it and automatically know that smell. Blood. It's blood.

Looking down at Cody I pull one of his arms in front of me and see some dried blood on his shirt sleeve. "Dad. Dad. I-I think Cody....oh god." I say as my family walks over.

We all look at each other before I lift up the sleeve to see several scars and four, new, fresh razor marks on his slightly pudgy arm.  
\--  
Burrying my face into my hands I sigh as I think about what I just saw. My baby brother is cutting himself. Sniffling I look up as Doc Greene walks in. "So Cody's cutting again? Did you take the razor from him?" He asks, surprising us all.

"What do you mean again?! He's done this before?!" Kade yells as he stands up.

"Yes. He's done this multiple times before. The first being when you threw him into a tombstone at your mothers funeral. You called him a murderer. The second was when Charlie hit him for the first time, the third time when Graham broke his nose by slamming the door in his face, the fourth when Dani refused to even look at him, the fifth when Charlie beat him half to death, the sixth when Charlie disowned him and the seventh when you guys told him that he would never be a rescue hero." Doc Greene says as he glares Kade down.

Kade sat back down frowning. "Now who set him off this-" Doc says before loud screaming comes from Cody's room.

We all rush into Cody's room to see him holding his head and screaming on his bed. Doc quickly takes his coat off and grabs some of Cody's quartz crystal rocks, putting them in his pockets. He quickly puts the coat on Cody before stepping back. Cody's screams stopped as he felt the weight of the coat. He looks at his shoulders before slowly smiling slightly.

"Cody I'm going to get on the bed ok?" Doc says before Cody nods.

Doc sat down and held open his arms. Cody crawled onto Doc's lap before burrying his face into Doc's chest. Doc cupped his left hand over Cody's ear and gently rubbed as he held onto Cody's waist before rocking while humming. "Are you ok? Do you want a drink of water? Do want your kitty?" He asks Cody.

"Kitty." Cody says softly as he snuggles into Docs' chest. 

Dad looks towards Cody's dresser and grabs a old stuffed cat and gives it to Cody. Cody hugs the stuffed animal tight as Doc shooed dad away. Once Cody's eye lids dropped close I looked at Doc and asked a question I already know the answer too. "Doc? Is....Is Cody Autistic?"  
\--  
"So Cody has Aspergers? What we saw earlier was a meltdown?" I ask softly since Doc is still holding Cody in his arms.

"Yes. He's had Aspergers since he was three. He only has meltdowns when he is under extreme stress, he's really scared or really, really sad. Rose and I had him tested when he couldn't look us in the eye, refused to wear the same colored socks, wouldn't eat the chinese food I brought over because it was new. He hated it and wouldn't eat a bite of it. He's been seeing a therapist over a computer monitor. I knew I should've told the mayor that Cody couldn't sing. The only reason he's able to stay outside as long as he's able to is because of his ear plugs that he wears nearly 24/7. I taught him to read lips." Doc says softly as he stroked the side of Cody's head, above his ear.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Dad yells as he stands up, making Cody whimper in his sleep.

"Shut it Charlie. I told you when he was ten. He was supposed to tell you years before that. But when I told you you called Cody a freak. Then the very next day Cody comes to my home stating he "fell down the stairs". He had five meltdowns that day and everytime he had one I could see in his eye's that he wanted to die. He told me he was so embarrassed and sorry since he punched me during his third meltdown and broke my reading glasses." Doc says as he glares at my dad.

"That was back when I was drinking!" Dad yells before he looks at Cody as he whimpers. "Why wasn't I involved through this?!" Dad whispers.

"Because you were drinking. Everytime Cody even spoke or asked for food from you, you struck him or told him to be quiet." Doc says frowning.

Dad looked away and sat down. "I.....I just wanted Rose back so badly." He says softly.

"Don't you think he wanted the same? Rose was the only one who cared for him besides Woodrow and myself." Doc says softly.

Wanting to change the subject I clear my throat but Kade cuts in. "Are you sure the festival is what made him freak out?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" Doc asks frowning.

Kade sighs before standing up on the couch and taps a small hidden camera. "The bots got worried about when we had to leave Cody home alone so they put up camera's around the house." He says before pulling out a disc from his pocket. "I think it's something else entirely."  
\--  
Kade pushes play on the dvd player to show a man wearing a half kabuki mask standing next to Cody with the date being four days ago.

_"So anyway, I toke his wife and I was planning on killing you but I changed my mind. I think I'll keep you. I already have a room all set up for you. I even made little plush versions of those robots that you love so much for bedtime." He says as Cody drinks the juice from the cup._

_"WHAT?!" Cody yells as the man wipes his mouth._

_"My son was only 4 months old when he died which was eleven years ago. So I'm going to use you as a replacement. By the end of the month your going to be calling me papa!" He grins._

_As soon as he says that Cody falls forwards, passed out on the ground. The man chuckles and puts a blanket on Cody._

_*zzt!*_

Now the scene changes to Cody's room two days ago.

_Cody was humming as he combed his hair as the kabuki man sits on his bed while reading a book. "So when you finally come home with me what do you want for dinner? Mac and cheese? Hamburgers? Spaghetti? Hm?" He asks Cody as he tries to get a tangle out of his hair._

_Sighing he gives up as his comb get's stuck. "I told you before that I'm not going to be leaving my family." He says as kabuki stands up._

_He chuckles before spraying something in Cody's hair which makes the comb go though. "Oh but you will my boy. You'll have no choice unless you want me to kill your pathetic family." He whispers in Cody's ear before he starts to comb his hair._

_*zzt!*_

Now the date at the bottom says todays date.

_"I'm back!" Cody yells as he walks into the house smiling. "Dad? Kade? Dani? Graham? Oh. It's you."_

_The man on the couch smiles as he stands. "I gave you some time kiddo. What's your choice?" He asks as he circles Cody._

_Frowning he looks down. "I'll go with you....papa." He says as he grits his teeth._

_"My son is coming home." Kabuki says smiling._

"I think that guy is why Cody freaked out." Kade says frowning.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before dad punched the wall, scaring us all. "That bastard is not getting Cody nor any of us." He says through clentched teeth.

We all nod as Doc looks at the paused image. No way that creep is getting Cody.  
\---  
~  
"Daaaaad! Leave me alone! I'm just trying to get some cereal!" I say with a growl as Dad pours my cereal for me. "What has been going on with all of you? For the past week you guys have been doing EVERYTHING for me and I'm getting tired of it!"

Dad frowns as he holds my cereal in his hand. "Cody that man might-" "Man? What man?" I ask as I start panicking in my head.

"The man that threatened to take you away from us!" Dad yells as he slams my cereal down on the table, making most of it fall out of the bowl.

Flinching I step back and go to cover my ears. For the past week my autism/aspergers has been acting up even more. Mostly because I was unable to buy new ear plugs since the last ones were taken by that stupid rat near the sewers again.

Running to my room I slam the door shut before going to my bed. Picking up a note I frown. He took my stuff to his house. Tomorrow is the festival and the day I leave. Sniffling I hold onto Scruffy as I chew on his ear. I'm going to miss everyone.  
\--  
Sighing I look in the mirror in front of me. Looking back at me was a boy wearing a light pink and black kimono that that made it seem like the petals were going down the kimono that was also a little short while his hair was done up in a long braid hanging over his shoulder with flowers in between the loops while his golden locket hung off his neck with a crown of cherry blossoms. "Cody? It's almost time buddy." Graham says as he walks in.

Turning to look at him I smile and nod. "Alright. I'll be ready." I say as I turn towards him.

Graham was dressed in a dark green top piece with a dark blue ribbon with a black bottom sleeveless kimono with a old training sword on his hip while a small braid in the front of his ear. "Alright. Doc, Kade, Dad, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Heatwave and I will be doing our sword dance while Dani and Frankie are singing." He says as he steps in to the room. "Are you ok Cody? You look pale."

I look away before I'm looking back up at my brother as he rubs at my cheek. "Hm. Where are they? I know their here somewhere." He says making me giggle.

I smile when he rubs the make up off my face to reveal my freckles and small scar. "There they are. I haven't seen these since you were four. I missed them." He says smiling as he nudges me.

I giggle and hug him. "I love you Graham." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too buddy. Now and forever."  
\---  
Sighing softly I watch as the curtains are drawn back and I see everyone from town watching as I step up to Uncle Woodrow. Taking his hand I let out a breathe before I wait for the song to begin before I start to sing while dancing with Woodrow. "Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI." I sing before Uncle twirl's me and then picks me up under my arms as I sing. 

"Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi  
Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete." I sing out as he gently puts me down then dips me before he spins me like a top when I'm stopped by Chase who then pulls out his training sword and races towards Woodrow as I fall to my knees.

"Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki." I sing as the two fight. One for honour and the other for my hand.

"Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri  
Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day" Standing I break up the fight where the swords are then pressed on either side of my throat before I smack them away, then I push them both away before standing on my own.

"Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo  
Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai." I sing as the crowd cheered at us.

Panting I bow with Woodrow and Chase. Before we're rushed into the back to prepare for the next song.  
\--  
"Senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
Kimi ga utai bokuwa odoru  
Koko wa utage hagane no ori  
Saa kousenjuu wo uchi makure." I sing out.

Panting I bowed with my family as I gaze up at mom's tree where a man stood wearing a long trench coat who was walking towards the crowd. Counting down I watch as he pulls out a gun from his pocket. 3, 2, 1. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Screams erupted before everyone started to run and jump onto the stage to get away. I pretended to be pushed around and fell off the stage. "Come on son." He says as he takes my hand before rushing over to mom's tree where a motorcycle was he made me sit down first before hopping on behind me then started it.

By the time anyone notices I'm not there anymore He's already driving us away while shooting at the stage, purposely missing people. Good bye everyone. Tears fall down my face before my crown blows off my head and we're far from the tree.

I'll miss you all.


End file.
